The present invention relates generally to photography and, more particularly, to extensible supports for cameras.
For many years, photographers relied on a conventional three-legged tripod to support their cameras in the studio and in the field. That was when camera film was too slow to allow the use of fast shutter speeds, and also because the lenses used were not fast lenses as are available today. So, a rigid camera support was a requirement of every photographer and the tripod provided that support.
Today, however, with film speeds approaching ASA 1000, the cumbersome tripod is no longer necessary for supporting hand-held 35 mm cameras equipped with a fast lens. Yet, when a photographer uses a 35 mm camera equipped with a long telephoto or zoom lens of 35-200 mm, 50-300 mm, and 100-600 mm focal length, it becomes necessary to provide some support. Using a tripod in some instances is just not convenient where the subject matter moves rapidly and where a lens having macro capability is used.
Some camera supports known from the prior art have a neck strap and one or more rigid legs that join a camera support. Some other known camera supports include a single leg with a camera mount and a connection to a belt worn about the photographer's waist. Another form of camera support is a long telescopic tube and another form comprises a cart and step ladder.
Many other types of camera supports are known from the prior art, but when a photographer uses a camera fitted with a telephoto or zoom lens of the type mentioned previously, when photographing wild life such as animals and birds especially, a camera support of the type described and claimed herein has many features and advantages not available to a photographer using a camera support known from the prior art.
Camera supports known from the prior art are represented by: U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,691 to Minnis which discloses a camera support comprising a frame and a swingable camera post mounted adjacent one end of the frame. A leg member is telescopically extensible from the other end. An actuating arm is pivotably mounted to the post. Means is provided within the post, actuated by the lever portion, to hold the swingably camera post in a selected angular position relative to the frame; and
United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 687,588 which discloses a supporting device for a camera comprising two parts; one part being formed by a telescoping support or tube provided with a clamping device for securing its element in a selected relative position, the other being formed by a handle provided with element members cooperating with an element of the support for being secured in a removable manner to the latter in at least two different positions. The handle also includes an element that cooperates with the camera for securing it to the handle; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,563 to Kent which discloses a support for a camera and a flash gun comprising a telescopic tubular support to which is adjustably mounted a bracket. The bracket is adapted to support a camera in an operative position and the bracket may be moved upwards or downwards on the tubular support or boom. The tubular support of boom also carries a support mount for the ordinary flash gun or strobe light.
In contrast to the aforementioned prior art, the present invention has many features and advantages thereover that will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and the drawings.